Airplanes and other types of aircrafts typically utilize brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during landings, takeoffs, and taxiing. The brake systems utilized by aircrafts generally employ a brake stack comprised of a series of friction disks, which may be forced into contact with one another to stop the aircraft. Under various conditions, brake actuation may yield friction-induced vibration at wear surfaces of the friction disks, which can cause out-of-plane motion (also known as “whirl”). Such friction-induced vibration is capable of damaging hardware on the aircraft.